


I'm Here

by targaryzn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, King Aegon VI Targaryen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/targaryzn/pseuds/targaryzn
Summary: As estrelas iluminavam a imensidão escura naquela noite. Enquanto isso, Aegon se vê em um pesadelo, mas Sansa está lá para acalma-lo.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen
Kudos: 6





	I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> uma one-shot desse casal que merece mais reconhecimento. aegon targaryen & sansa stark são uma perfeita combinação ^^

Seus fios prateados grudavam em sua nuca. 

"Das chamas flamejantes, um homem caminhou em sua direção. A face dura e os olhos frios e gelados como o torturoso inverno. Um sorriso diabólico se fez presente em sua face esquelética; era noite, o que dificultava sua visão que encontrava-se turva. Flocos de neve despencavam do céu, dissolvendo-se no amontoado no chão. 

O homem de aparência deformada ergueu os dois braços; olhando em volta, Aegon percebeu diversos corpos espalhados pelo chão, começarem a abrir os olhos. A incredulidade apossou-se de sua face, principalmente quando todos adquiriram brilhantes olhos azuis, fazendo-lhe um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. 

Em suas mãos ele sentiu um metal firme. Queimava. Mas não o incomodava; principalmente quando a lâmina cortava os corpos daqueles que voltavam à vida. Porém, não era o suficiente. O número aumentava, e ao alto, ele pode perceber a monstruosidade prateada surgir, guspindo fogo naquelas criaturas assustadoras. Um dragão."

\- Aegon! – A voz o trouxe de volta a realidade; ofegante, o rei de Westeros olhou para à ruiva a sua frente que tinha às duas pernas cercando seu colo, olhando-o com preocupação. 

A brisa que adentrava pelas frestas da janela lhe faziam se acalmar aos poucos. O coração ainda palpitava freneticamente. Pela mãe! O que fora aquele pesadelo? Seus olhos fixaram-se na vela que creptava em cima do criado mudo, iluminando o ambiente enquanto próximo à porta uma enorme lareira exibia um sútil cheiro de cinzas. 

\- Você está bem? – Seus olhos voltaram-se para sua esposa, Sansa Stark. 

O corpo coberto por uma fina camisola de algodão ainda não era capaz de cobrir suas curvas delimitadas e seu corpo já de mulher. Os cachos vermelhos como o fogo que estivera sonhando instantes atrás, escorriam por sua face. O rei dos sete reinos olhou para a mulher com quem já era casado há dois anos, dando-lhe uma filha — Visenya —, observando seus delicados traços, no entanto, suas órbitas púrpuras fixaram-se no eletrizante de seus olhos azuis. A única diferença é que aqueles lhe encaravam de forma carinhosa, lhe transmitiam segurança. Seu porto seguro. 

\- Sansa... – Ele murmurou, escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto os deitava novamente na cama. 

Delicadamente, ela acaraciou os cabelos macios e úmidos do marido. 

\- Shh, eu estou aqui. 


End file.
